


All Daddy Wants is to Keep his Baby Happy

by Gwiyomi_Kitten



Category: VIXX
Genre: Age Play, Baby Jaehwan, Daddy Kink, Daddy Taekwoon, Demanding baby Jaehwan, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Nice daddy Taekwoon, Oral Sex, Punishment, Spanking, but like not hard punishment, i guess, some not, some sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiyomi_Kitten/pseuds/Gwiyomi_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At that, Taekwoon could only chuckle. His boy had gotten very demanding lately, probably because he knew his daddy had a hard time saying no."</p><p>Moments from the life of Taekwoon and his baby Jaehwan, first chapter focuses on how their relationship has gotten and how it works, later chapters will focus on how they got there and also how they are around others.</p><p>I wrote this because I think there's a lack of daddy fics in this fandom, and I just had to write daddy Taekwoon, judge me if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Daddy Wants is to Keep his Baby Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Taekwoon has to punish his baby for doing something bad, none of them enjoys it, but it has to be done. After that there's some fluff and also some smut.
> 
> They might seem out of character, especially Taekwoon, but it will be explained better in upcoming chapters.

“You know that I don't like doing this, don't you, baby?” Taekwoon spoke with a soft voice as he rubbed Jaehwan's butt through his pants, and although his voice was sweet, it was also filled with disappointment. “You know that I don't like punishing my baby, but if I don't, you'll never learn. I only do it because I care about you, you understand that, right?”

At this, Jaehwan only pouted his lips. He knew that he hadn't been good, but he also thought that his daddy was being unfair. The only thing he had done was to play some video games, for some hours.. Okay, 5 hours, without a break. It caused him to miss his bedtime and forget to set his alarm, which then caused him to miss school, and two tests.

“Jaehwan, when someone asks you a question, you're supposed to answer. Please don't make me have to punish you more.”

His daddy only used his name when he was being really serious, so after whining once, he answered without lifting his head.

“I do, daddy, I'm sorry..” Judging from Jaehwan's voice, he wasn't sorry at all, so Taekwoon pinched his butt slightly.  
“You're sorry? Why don't I believe you, baby?” Taekwoon kept pinching his butt as he spoke. “Tell me why I have to punish you, and in what way you have to improve, then you can tell me you're sorry.”

First, Jaehwan sighed, then he opened his mouth to speak. “I stayed up late, playing video games, then I missed school...” He turned his head to look at his daddy, who nodded slowly, told him to continue. “And, and I need to learn to take more responsibility, so I won't do it again..”

“And?”  
“I'm sorry, daddy.”  
“Good boy. You know I still have to punish you, right?”  
“Yes, daddy..”  
“I think 10 is a good number, and I want you to count them all out loud for me, baby.”

He didn't want to scare his baby, and he didn't want to hurt him either. Pain wasn't the goal, the goal was to make Jaehwan understand that he had done something wrong, to make him think things through next time.

“Are you ready, baby?” Taekwoon asked as he rubbed his boy’s butt through the panties with kitten prints.  
Jaehwan nodded slowly, then closed his eyes.  
“Use your words, baby, you have to tell me you’re ready.”

“I-I’m ready, daddy.” He whispered, barely audible. Usually he was always loud, telling his daddy he wanted this or wanted that, telling him to pay attention, yet now, he was so quiet. He was so quiet Taekwoon barely could hear him speak, but he did.

“Tell me if you need a break, baby.” His voice was so soothing, and prepared Jaehwan for the upcoming hit.

When the hand first connected with Jaehwan’s butt, he let out a soft whimper and his eyes shut even tighter, although the hit hadn’t even been slightly hard. It was just a quite unpleasant experience.

When Taekwoon had to remind him, telling him he had forgotten to count, he didn’t sound mad, no, his voice was calm and loving. “Baby, do you remember what I told you to do?”  
Jaehwan had to think before he answered, not because he hadn’t been listening, okay maybe, but because it was so hard for him to focus. “O-one..”  
“Good boy, now remember to do that every time, okay?” Taekwoon smiled slightly down at his boy as he spoke, couldn’t help but admire both the lines of his body and the way he just couldn’t quite keep still.

The next four spanks went just as they were supposed to, Jaehwan counted all of them obediently, even as they gradually got harder. When they got to the sixth hit, Jaehwan started whining.

“Daddyyy..” He dragged it out as he rubbed his face against the couch. “Hurts, daddy, wanna stop, daddy..”  
Taekwoon stopped immediately, stroked his hands over Jaehwan’s back. “You can do it, baby. Let’s just take a small break, so you can calm down before we continue.”  
“Yes, daddy..” 

Jaehwan needed some minutes to catch his breath and relax enough for his daddy to deem him ready to continue.  
“I’m going to continue now, baby. Is that okay?” Taekwoon asked, although he knew that Jaehwan could have taken all the spanks in one go if he wanted to.

This time, Jaehwan only nodded, but Taekwoon didn’t mind, he just told Jaehwan to expect the next one. And he took them all perfectly, counting them with drawn out sounds, squirming slightly after each and every one of them. It was both pretty and awful, for Taekwoon, to watch. It was pretty because his baby looked so beautiful like this, but it was awful because he hated seeing his boy in pain. The last hit was softer than the last ones, as he honestly wanted to stop, but he had to keep to his own words.

“You did so good, baby. Now, tell me again why I had to punish you, then tell me what you learned and that you're sorry. Then we can move on.” Taekwoon rubbed Jaehwan's back as he spoke, to comfort his baby boy who was quietly sobbing. He didn't want to see him like this, but he had no choice, it was the only hope to have his baby stay in line.

“I-I was being stupid, and stayed up late to play video games, then... I missed school.. I need to stop being stupid, I'm sorry, daddy.” Jaehwan tried to wipe away the tears collecting in his eyes.

“Baby, don't ever call yourself stupid. Doing stupid things doesn't mean that you're stupid, it just means that you don't think things through. That's what I'm teaching you now. My beautiful baby isn't stupid, he's clever, but he also forgets to think sometimes. Let me put some lotion on your butt, then we can do whatever you want.”

At first, Jaehwan hissed slightly, both because of the cold and because the contact slightly hurt before it got better. Taekwoon rubbed it in carefully, and probably used a lot more that necessarily. Better safe than sorry, at least when it came to his precious baby boy. Not that his butt was colored more than a slight pink color.

“Now, give daddy a kiss, then you don't have to be sorry anymore.”

Jaehwan giggled a tiny bit as his daddy lifted him to sit in his lap, before he placed a chaste kiss on those smiling lips. The position was a bit awkward though, as Jaehwan's pants weren't properly on, because he always complained if his underwear stuck to his butt and thighs as a result of not properly dried lotion.

“Daddy, why can't I just take my pants all the way off?” The boy, who had just been sobbing, showed off a smirk that hid none of the thoughts in his head.

Taekwoon chuckled lightly. “Not now, baby. We can do it later, you always get so tired afterwards and it's way too early for a nap.” He then placed a kiss on Jaehwan's, oh so pretty, pouting lips. “Let's do something else, just tell me what you want.”  
Jaehwan frowned, and Taekwoon couldn't help but tickle his stomach. “Baby almost looks angry, I want to see my pretty baby smile.”

Of course Jaehwan tried to keep his face straight, to remain controlled, but he couldn't help but giggle. He tried to get his daddy's hands off him, but he was too fast and no matter what happened he was still being tickled, so he saw no choice other than to exclaim “TICKE WAR!” before going at his daddy.

Half an hour later, they were laying on the floor, breathing heavily and still laughing. At some point, Jaehwan had fell on the floor – stupid pants making him not able to move properly, and Taekwoon had followed. It took them a while to catch their breaths.

“Daddy?” He crawled on top of his daddy, then placed their noses together.  
“Yes, baby?” Taekwoon kissed him quickly before wrapping his arms around the younger.  
After thinking for a while, the boy answered. “I'm hungry.”  
“What do you want to eat, baby?” Between all the words he kissed his boy's face, which made him giggle.  
“Ice cream.” He decided, frowning his brows trying to look serious and adult.  
Taekwoon couldn't help but chuckle. “Ice cream isn't food.”  
“Yes it is.” Once again he tried to look serious.  
“No, baby. You have to eat proper food, then you can have ice cream.” Although Taekwoon would do anything to keep his boy happy, he still wanted him to stay healthy, so no sweets until after proper food.  
“Gimbap.” Jaehwan decided after thinking for a while.  
“We still have some leftovers, so you don't have to wait long, baby.”  
“Still, hurry daddy, baby wants ice cream.”

Jaehwan stood up to run to the kitchen, and that went okay, until he tried to move. His pants had still not been pulled up, so he was about to fall over when his daddy grabbed him.  
“Baby, remember to be careful and pay attention.” He laughed a bit as he helped him put the pants on properly, then he smacked his boy's butt playfully, to send him off to the kitchen. “There you go.”

Normally, Jaehwan could eat perfectly fine with his chopsticks. However, now he wasn't Jaehwan, he was Taekwoon's little boy. So, in an attempt to make his daddy feed him, he purposely dropped his food or missed his mouth.

“Daddy, I need help..” He looked over at Taekwoon, who had his own mouth stuffed with food.  
After chewing his food, and swallowing it, he sighed. “I'll get you a fork.”  
“Thank you, daddy.”  
The fork was probably an even worse idea than chopsticks, because all Jaehwan did was to stab his food until it fell apart.  
“Daddyyy, the food won't stay on my fork.”

After another attempt with a spoon, which just ended with even more food falling to the ground, Taekwoon gave in to his baby's wish, and started feeding him.  
“Baby, are you doing this on purpose?” He said as he watched his boy chew his food.  
“Of course not, daddy!” He exclaimed before opening his mouth for another bite.

Taekwoon knew he was lying, because he had been eating just fine yesterday, but he let it go. After all, he didn't want to punish his boy twice in a day unless it was absolutely necessarily.

The rest of the day was spent to Jaehwan eating ice cream and fruit snacks, and drawing, - some of them which his daddy was so proud of that he put them on the fridge!, and Taekwoon finishing up some stuff from work.

When it started to get late, Taekwoon could hear Jaehwan yell from the living room.  
“Daddyy!” He was not supposed to yell in the house, but he didn't care, not now.  
“What did daddy tell you about keeping your voice down when inside?” He asked when he got to the living room, trying to seem stern, but he couldn't hold back his chuckle. “What is it, baby?”

Jaehwan only spread his legs to let his daddy have a better view.  
“Oh. You want daddy to help you?” He said as he crouched down in front of his baby, eyeing the small bulge in his baby's pants.  
He nodded eagerly. “Yes, daddy! Please, daddy!”  
“How can I resist when you ask so nicely?”  
“Thank you, daddy, thank you, daddy! Thank you so much!” He stretched his arms out for his daddy to pick him up as he kissed him.  
“Do you want to go to the bedroom or do you want to stay here?” Taekwoon stood up with his little, but not so little, boy in his arms.  
“Hurry daddy, wanna now!”  
Taekwoon took that as his boy wanting to stay here, so he sat them both down on the couch. 

When they both sat in the couch, Jaehwan with his legs spread over his daddy’s lap while facing him, Taekwoon asked him what he wanted.  
“Want daddy to make me feel good.”  
“That’s what you want, baby?” Taekwoon placed his hand on his boy’s bulge and massaged it a bit, eliciting some beautiful, needy, sounds from his mouth.  
“Daddy should use his mouth too.”  
At that, Taekwoon could only chuckle. His boy had gotten very demanding lately, probably because he knew his daddy has a hard time saying no. “Of course, baby.”

He laid Jaehwan down on the couch, then carefully pulled both his pants and underwear down. His baby was wriggling around impatiently, even whined at some point.  
“I’m sorry, baby.” He chuckled once again, before he opened his mouth to place small kisses where his boy needed it most.

Jaehwan let out a choking kind of sound, before catching his breath to come with more demands.  
“More, daddy, want more.”  
And his daddy was only happy to comply, although he would have to have a talk with his baby later.

His kisses got sloppier, then they turned to licks. Then he took his boy in his mouth.  
“Yes! Daddy, it feels so good..” His hands moved over to his daddy’s head, and took a soft hold of his hair, only to have his hands somewhere. Maybe, just maybe, to try have some control over his daddy’s pace and movements.

His daddy was good with his tongue, his mouth, has always been, and that’s why Jaehwan always requested him to use his mouth. Now his daddy was circling the head with his tongue, and oh my god, it felt so good. 

Taekwoon loved pleasuring his baby, he loved hearing the cute sounds escaping from his mouth, not that he ever tried to hold them back. He loved making his baby feel happy and sated, and he loved watching his baby when he was in his post-orgasm bliss. And, of course he liked being close to his baby, and to taste his baby on his tongue.

“D-daddy..” He whined as he thrusted up in his daddy’s mouth, while keeping his head in place a bit too tightly. It all started Taekwoon, who almost choked, but quickly collected himself again. He opened his mouth a bit wider to take all of his precious baby, then set a faster pace, deepthroatening his baby, not that it was much to deepthroat.  
“Yes, daddy, faster, daddy..!” Small moans coming out between each and every word.

Jaehwan was squirming, pulling his daddy’s hair, waves of pleasure washing over him. Then suddenly he gripped his daddy’s hair tighter and held his head in place, as he came down his throat. His daddy didn’t have much time to prepare, yet he swallowed every last drop.

“Ahh.. Daddy..” He whimpered as Taekwoon kept licking his, now oversensitive, cock. “Daddy, enough.”  
His daddy listened, of course, and pulled off. “Do you feel any better, baby?”

“So good, daddy, so good..” He sighed happily, looking at his daddy with half open eyes, full of bliss. 

 

Taekwoon placed small kisses on his baby’s forehead, and it didn’t take him long to grow tired, falling asleep, leaving Taekwoon both hard in his pants, and in a uncomfortable position. He didn’t care. After all, nothing matters as long as his baby is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay? ^^


End file.
